Ambiguous Adulation
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Movement 31: Kinks] My collection of exactly 100 worded drabbles. Drabbles ranging from all sorts of topics and POVs centering the KuroFai pairing.
1. Movement 1: Puzzle

**Puzzle**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, storyline, plot, or anything relating to it. All of the above is copyrighted to CLAMP.

Intro: Number thirty-one was too short to include in my next bulk upload, I think so here it is. I felt like writing a drabble. (smiles) Lifehouse's 'Hanging by a Moment' is on. And I'm so proud that I finally got a 100-worded drabble exactly. (smiles) Enjoy.

Rating: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol/Drug References, and let's say Nudity for the fun of it. (sticks out tongue)

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa RESRVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: Mou, it's an idea that came from a song: 'Your love is like a puzzle! Oooo! Oooo!' Don't ask. Please.

* * *

Trying to love Fai was like putting a 3-D sphere puzzle together. You have to find the pieces and then put them together and then bend them into place. It's a long and tiring process but very much worth it. Once a few of the pieces are placed correctly, you can even understand a little bit more. What was so difficult about Fai's pieces were that they were old and the colors and edges of the puzzle were scratched off. He was a broken puzzle. Easy to give up on and break even further, but not impossible to put together.

* * *

Afterthoughts: 3-D sphere puzzles really do exist. If you ever find one, buy it and put it together. They.are.so.much.fun. Please review on your way out. 


	2. Movement 2: Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Intro: I needed to get this out of my system badly. (smiles) I hope it's not too clichéd. I really wanted to do a mistletoe fic. (grins) I'm going to try to keep the notes down. Thank you to the person who suggested the idea that I link my drabbles. (smiles)

* * *

Christmas. I **hate** this time of year. Why? Simple. My lover runs around like crazy and acts even more psychotic than usual. It was only by chance that he was invited to a party. Not because people don't like him – **everyone** likes Fai – but because he's so hyper, childish, and immature. Striding alongside me with an arm in stride, we both take a breath as we commence ourselves for any impression we make. Knocking the door, we are greeted with cheer. Next, we take our first move into the house. Looking up, he stops. "Look, Kuro-Chu! Mistletoe!" I love Christmas.

* * *

Next Movement: Chocolate 


	3. Movement 3: Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Intro: I finally did a V-Day fic! (squeals)

* * *

I never get chocolate. I don't know why. Fai on the other hand… He's the one who gets the presents. Both men and women give him presents for crying out loud! Am I jealous? Of course not. I just sigh as another year passes by with no chocolate. He just looks up and down with pity. "Oh? Kuro-Gan has no chocolate? How sad." Reaching into his desk, he pulls out a red box and hands it over. "From me to you. Only because a doggy like Kuro-Chan can't get any himself." Smiling, he walks away, knowing what impression he leaves behind.

* * *

Next Movement: Little Black Book 


	4. Movement 4: Little Black Book

**Little Black Book**

Intro: Fourth Movement! (smiles) I need to balance out my updates…

* * *

I look at my love. He sighs. Anger or actual jealousy? I can't really tell, but it's a wonderful expression. Is it so wrong? All I do is talk briskly on the phone and copy it down into this little black book of mine. Is it a secret? No. I'm an open book and I tell him that all the time. He just never listens. Whose number do I copy down on the white sheets of paper with black ink? No one's. Not a single number goes down at all. Just random names I think of when on the phone.

* * *

Next Movement: Three wishes 


	5. Movement 5: First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Intro: Set in the country of Spirit. Just imagine them sitting as is with snow falling behind the window.

* * *

Frost overlaid the window, coating their residence with darkness. Something not enough to call love yet more than attraction tugged his chest. It weighed him down. It was… inexplicable. They sat in front of the fireplace, on the same seat, trying to attain what little body heat possible. He envisioned that memory… He, of course and the man he sat atop, their lips lightly brushing with passion, the fire blazing behind them. Back to reality and inching inwards, he gazed into crimson eyes above him; he took a deep breath and wondered if it was to be anything like that.

* * *

Next Movement: Lock and Key 


	6. Movement 6: Lock and Key

**Lock and Key**

Intro: Sixth drabble. I have... tons to upload. Maybe I should upload three at a time...

* * *

I am a lock. You are a key. Together we are strands of love. Even as polar opposites, we compliment each other perfectly, like night and day. Both of us are necessary. Not one of us is more important than the other. A relationship requires give and take. One must learn to be selfish just as much as they should be selfless. Proof is he who spends half his time in love, and the other half doubting that very thing. Give me your hand and let's sort things out together. I am me. You are you. Together we create us.

* * *

Next Movement: Driving him Insane 


	7. Movement 7: Driving Him Insane

**Driving him Insane**

Intro: Huh... I need to write more drabbles. KuroFai burst of inspiration hit me. (smiles)

* * *

I love to drive him insane. It's just so funny when he pouts. When he doesn't win, he makes this really cute face. The reactions I receive from my flabbergasting experiments make it worth it and a yard more. In fact, I find it more encouraging. There was that time I kissed him and the time I flirted with him shamelessly in front of everyone and even the time kissed him in front of everyone. Let's not forget the nicknames – way too many to list! However, I find it difficult to answer the never-ending question: 'Who will go insane first?'

* * *

Next Movement: Broken Promises 


	8. Movement 8: Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

Intro: These are more of washed up love poems than drabbles, huh?

* * *

Broken Promises are all I've been given. It all started with 'stop doing this to yourself, Fai' Why couldn't he keep with comments like, 'I hate you,' 'of course not,' or 'get away from me.' Once you open the door with 'I love you,' you make a commitment. A commitment to me, a commitment to you, and a commitment to us. Once that commitment is made, these implied promises arise. You couldn't handle it, could you? That's why you left me to deal with this mess of broken promises. I'll clean them up silently and obediently – starting with, 'I care.'

* * *

Next Movement: Opposite 


	9. Movement 9: Opposite

**Opposite**

Intro: Inspiration for this came from washing my hands. Inspiration comes from everywhere, people!

* * *

I say inches, he says centimeter. I say black, he says white. I say coffee, he says tea. I say dog, he says cat. I say half-empty, he says half-full. I say strawberry, he says blueberry. I say sushi, he says tofu. I say chopsticks, he says silverware. I say hot, he says cold. I say good, he says bad. I see what he sees and yet I don't… It's like we were born on two different sides of the same coin, never able to completely understand the other side completely because there's no possible way to ever see it…

* * *

Next Movement: Alice in Wonderland  



	10. Movement 10: Alice in Wonderland

**Alice in Wonderland  
**

Intro: No, Kuro-Woo is not high!

* * *

It was being grounded; it was being high. Suddenly, he was on the ceiling, looking down at the bedroom. It was alienated, real, beautiful, and deadly. It was the essence of living – feeling alive. It was a single kiss, a single touch. Words were involved, creating an erotic wonderland. The air was hot and heavy, pressing down on the two who were all too enraptured in their own doing to realize. As the hours passed by, he exhaled, wondering how things came to be. Really, it wasn't all that bad. It was just… the rush of making love to Fai.

* * *

Next Movement: If Only...  



	11. Movement 11: If Only

**If Only...**

Intro: Yeah, Um... this hit me. Litterally, I have a bump on my head from where my friend hit me in the head. And then it came together.

* * *

Had only I met you first I would not have been like this. I could have been happy and free. I would not have been this empty shell of a person. I might have been someone even you might have liked. Imagine if I wouldn't smile all the time or say all those things I don't mean. I could, if I knew you first, been able to cry when I needed to most. I might have been able to tell you how I feel about you. Had I known you first, I could have said, 'I love you,' without regret.

* * *

Next Movement: Pigtails  



	12. Movement 12: Pigtails

**Pigtails**

Intro:

* * *

Horror, shock, repeat. If there was anyone he wanted to kill before his death, this was the time. Nothing more than slapping the damn mage, slicing the idiot into two, and finally smacking some sanity into the man would give him any greater joy. Two cute, perfectly even pigtails on each side. It was a wonder how the flaxen had enough hair to pull those golden locks into such a form, but evidently it was so. Just as he opened his mouth to swear at the idiot, the mage kissed him – predictable. "Kuro-Wang, you're completely right! I love you, too!"

* * *

Next Movement:


	13. Movement 13: Paranoid

**Paranoid**

Intro: Oww-ie… I have lots of errors in this one… It rhymes, by the way. (smiles)

* * *

Take a peek and what do you see? A nothingness, bared symphony. Twist your face into that of a scare. Feel your eyes widen and your rising hair. Wait for the hyper-active pummeling which is to come. Wait in horror, commencing for none. Look about for that lover of yours. He never thought of the teasing as chores. Waiting for the horror of what he come up next, maybe writhing about on your chest. Now sit down staggering and look at your blonde boy-toy; and wonder why he hasn't done anything… since he called you last, his big puppy, 'Kuro-Koi.'

* * *

Next Movement: Toy Box 


	14. Movement 14: Toy Box

**Toy Box**

Intro: This sprang forth when cleaning my room. I get attached to things too easily, so I always think that the things I get rid of will come back to haunt me one day.

* * *

Wake me up and wind me out. I am your toy. Tie my hands behind my back and abuse me as you wish. I want nothing more than to see your smile. You are my master, my keeper, my world. I love you; you love me. Shape me into your dreams. Faster than a blink, you will have grown up. You will realize that playing with toys is stupid and that I am merely a broken doll. The magic is gone. Throw me away to be found by someone else, as you found me, when I was thrown out last.

* * *

Next Movement: Transvestite 


	15. Movement 15: Transvestite

**Transvestite**

Intro: Because it's too clichéd.

* * *

This has to be illegal. Any guy who looks this good in a drag is just wrong. And here we were thinking you weren't going to do it? This skimpy, blue dress fits perfectly, though we probably should have chosen a more girly color… It was hard, actually finding something for your structure – all the dresses kept slipping off and the rest fit too tight. Now, everything together – the hair extensions, waxing, make-up, and all that other stuff…I'm speechless. You glare at me. Yes, the pink would have most definitely gone better with your crimson eyes. "You look _fabulous_, Kuro-Chan."

* * *

Next Movement: Lucky  



	16. Movement 16: Lucky

**Lucky**

Intro: Feel free to flame me for this chapter... (sighs) I appologize to Miss ZephyrLight. Don't listen to me. I have not a clue what I'm doing and I'm probably only confusing you even more by now! (frantic smile) Next drabble is a series of two.  


* * *

He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. One-by-one, petals were flicked off. The puppet-master didn't say a word, only continued in his working pleasure. It finally came to the final few: he loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me… At which point, the big puppy – formally Kurogane – entered right on cue. Fai smiled, taking a deep breath. It was worth a try, if anything at all. "I love you, Kuro-Chan."

* * *

Next Movement: Hands, pt. 1 


	17. Movement 17: Hands, pt 1

**Hands, pt. 1**

A/N: And here we go… God help me 'cause it's my first drabble-up. Anyhow, **BIG NEWS**! I got KuroFai for 100drabbles! (w00t) So…we'll start that up sometime soon…

* * *

Hands were a person's life. Kurogane had to know this principle well considering it was an important task in his line of work – wielding swords, gutting the insides of random people out, and waving any long, pointy object within range at anyone who got a little too close to comfort with Fai. His hands were truly those of a warrior's – chapped and rough with little scars in the joints. At least…that's what Fai thought. He smiled at his lover with an amused grin. Grabbing Kurogane's hand, Fai noticed aloud: "So Kuro-Chii **_does_** wear that ring I gave him…" Kurogane blushed.

* * *

Next Movement: Hands, pt. 2  



	18. Movement 18: Hands, pt 2

**Hands, pt. 2**

A/N: So...I did a pretty nice upload here this time... I do realize the **Hands** arc was pretty suck-a-rific but then inspiration hit for a drabblesque for **Coats**... Go me, ney? (sarcasm)

* * *

"Kuro-Pyon! I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and!" Fai wailed, chasing after the ninja. Kurogane refused. They strolled in sync when the taller glanced over at his companion's hand – slender fingers, long nails, and smooth skin. Fai grinned mischievously, knowing quite well what the ninja was thinking. Kurogane bit his lip, averting his gaze. He knew it was wrong to even want to hold the mage's hand… Fai snatched his hand more than amused. "Kuro-Wanko's still shy! How cute." Kurogane stroked his thumb over Fai's ring finger for the fourth time today. At least the mage hadn't lost the damn ring again.

* * *

Next Movement: Intensity 


	19. Movement 19: Intensity

**Intensity**

A/N: So let's start off with a lime before we officially jump into the **100drabbles**… Yeah. It's kind of hard to achieve in 100 words (the whole lime effect.) I just wanted to write Fai being a slut... (blinks) And finally, (long notes, this time!) (blinks) the, 'next movement,' has been changed to, 'next movement theme,' because I have to do things in order (for the rules.) (smiles)

* * *

"I hate you, Kurogane. I hate you so much." Kurogane mounted Fai, Fai's legs spread apart as Kurogane kissed the inside of his thighs lightly. Fai moaned sweetly in passion, his body writhing and desperately pleading for more. His thighs had always been sensitive. Whenever he felt Kurogane's rough mouth kiss or slid wet with saliva, he couldn't help but beg for the feeling to never leave him. Kurogane was more than delivering – when Fai felt Kurogane suck lightly and him, clamp down, or run his tongue oh so tenderly over his slit… Fai screamed in pleasure. "I love you."

* * *

Next Movement Theme: Beginnings 


	20. Movement 20: Chapters

**Chapters**

Intro: And here is the beginning of drabbles100. (w00t) Yeah, I don't really like this, but I kinda blanked out…

* * *

_Start from the beginning, finish at the end – that was his only goal in life. _They took a step further – the last addition to the prior ten-thousand mile. _This was it – the end of all things. The chapter was closing._ Fai shifted in discomfort. "Kuro-Poyo…" _The new chapter would begin at any given moment._ The ninja grunted. Fai knew this was it. There were no other possibilities. _He had finished his quest…_ The ninja snatched Fai's hand as he exhaled quickly. Kurogane nodded sternly. Fai's smile perked up gently with a whispery voice. "This is the beginning of our chapter."

* * *

Next Movement: Fear  



	21. Movement 21: Fear

**Fear**

Intro: Wow…I uploaded more than I originally thought… (blinks)

* * *

I'm scared of being scared and yet it only makes me all the more frightened. I'd like to be perfect for you – hide behind this image I've created for your eyes only. You worry about me night and day. When night comes you desperately attempt to see what I hide from you. I cannot tell you lest you hate me. So I do what I can – I grab your hand and run it through my hair. I looked into your never-ending deep cerulean eyes and swallow back any doubt. It doesn't matter if I ever make it home or not.

* * *

Next Movement: Naughty Outfits  



	22. Movement 22: Naughty Outfits

**Naughty Outfits**

Intro: I think I made a fluff overdose… (sighs) Why can't I keep things balanced?

* * *

"Kuro-Ren has a thing for maid costumes?" Fai inquired in a giggle. He was leaning over the ninja's shoulder to allow a clear view of the object Kurogane held in his possession. 

Kurogane blushed profusely and executed a sad attempt to conceal the outfit. "Sh-Shut up!" he roared. A desk and a lamp were hurled at Fai who completely evaded the items.

Fai giggled suggestively, dodging a few flying daggers next. "I never knew Kuro-Myu was so kinky! Which naughty outfit is his favorite?"

Kurogane shrugged with a blush. "Nurse…? I don't know… It doesn't matter as long as **you're** wearing it."

* * *

Next Movement: Snacks 


	23. Movement 23: Snacks

**Snacks**

Intro: Spoilers for Chaptire 125.

* * *

"Kuro-Ch_a_n! It hurts!" Fai wailed, clinging onto his ninja-lover's broad shoulders. 

Kurogane sighed loudly in annoyance. "What the Hell is up with you?" He asked in aggravation. Caressing his pet/idiot/mage/vampire/lover calmingly, he only received sobs in reply.

Fai looked up with melodramatic tears. "I-I-I have a tummy ache…"

Kurogane frowned. "You ate too much."

Fai smiled sheepishly. "Or maybe I didn't eat enough…?"

"This is your **last** damn snack today," Kurogane snarled through gritted teeth. Fai latched onto his ninja's neck, deducting that his pain was from over-eating. Still, too much of a good thing was never a bad thing.

* * *

Next Movement Theme: Middles 


	24. Movement 24: Pancakes

**Pancakes**

A/N: -#2: Middles- (sweat drop) Don't kill me. Kuro-Poyo really would do something evil like this, though…

* * *

The mage – who clearly had a one-sided crush - had woke up at the crack of dawn to make a batch of pancakes. The boy was staring in awe at the towering achievement alongside the princess. The damned manjuu bun yelled something along the lines of, 'Fai made all these pancakes for grumpy Kurogane! ROAR!' And then, you eyes fall on _him_. He – who _happily_ exposed your, 'little secret,' which was supposed to between you two only – smiles at you idiotically. "Which one would you like, Kuro-_Koi_?" he coos. 

A shiver runs up your spine. With a smirk, you reply: "The one in the middle."

* * *

Next Movement Theme: Ends 


	25. Movement 25: Collect Calls

**Collect Calls**

Intro: -#3: Ends- Implied KuroFai. And the last installment for September has arrived…

* * *

His friend nudged him in the side. "Which one are you going to go for?" he asked with a suggestive tone in his voice. They were looking at three figures – a group of friends, it seemed – all women. 

Kurogane furrowed his brow. "The one on the end."

His friend smirked. "Yeah. You've always liked blondes."

Kurogane smirked, approaching the girl from behind, "Excuse me," he began, "could I have a quarter?"

The girl blushed. She nodded her head eagerly. A shaking hand extended a coin. Kurogane took the coin but shook his head. "Nah. I just gotta call my boyfriend."

* * *

Next Movement Theme: Love Origami  



	26. Movement 26: Love Origami

**Love Origami  
**

A/N: Yeah. I decided to do the themes in different order, sorry. Feel free to slap me or something...

* * *

Kurogane groaned; it had been three weeks since he finally – finally – made it home from what seemed like the never-ending quest for feathers, of all things. He should be happy, Fai had even agreed to stay with him – but that was exactly the problem. 

A sound similar to breaking glass rang outside. The dim skies outside told him it was too early to even guess. Following soon after were screeches from his lover and princess. He rose to his feet, sore from calming the rivals yesterday.

This, he decided, was the last time he got himself involved in a love-triangle.

* * *

Next Movement: Awkward Silence Served With Tea  



	27. Movement 27: Awkward Silence S

**Awkward Silence Served With Tea  
**

Intro: Named after JackHollows fic since she pwns me. (shrivel) Read her crack-tastic stories if you haven't yet!

* * *

It was something Kurogane wished his could go back in time and obliterate from the world. He dug his face in his palms with a vicious growl. Syaoran, in shock, smiled. He wouldn't know what else to do anyways. Sakura blushed, glancing at Fai quizzically. The gloop that was considered, 'food,' fell off Fai's spoon as he smiled at the ninja without a word. 

"Kuro-Daddy!" Mokona cheered. "Kuro-Daddy!"

"Now, now Mokona, Kuro-Puu is just beginning to cope with being a daddy."

Syaoran smiled awkwardly. "Umm… He wasn't referring to me when he said, 'Listen to your mother, son!' …right, Fai-San?"

* * *

Next Movement: Gingerbread Dreams  



	28. Movement 28: Gingerbread Dreams

**Gingerbread Dreams  
**

Intro: I...like this title. It rolls off my tongue...

* * *

Fai was hunched over the table when Kurogane entered the room. He stopped, wondering what the blond man could be doing by himself at this time at night. 

"You." Fai didn't respond so Kurogane poked him. "What the Hell are you doing?"

Bright blue eyes glanced up as Fai flipped back his blond hair. "Making a gingerbread house. Tomorrow's Christmas day and I think we should we should have one!"

Kurogane glared, now at Fai's work-in-progress. What confronted him was something he couldn't begin to fathom. "Wh-What the HELL is THAT?!" he barked.

"Well, the two little gingerbreads are Syaoran-Kun and Sakura-Chan. This white gumdrop is Mokona. And these gingerbreads here…are Mommy and Daddy under the mistletoe!"

* * *

Next Movement Theme: Give and Take  



	29. Movement 29: Give and Take

**Give and Take  
**

Intro: I can imagine them having a conversation like this. Please nosebleed alongside me!

* * *

Kurogane frowned in disapproval. "**No**." End of discussion. 

"But Kuro-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Fai protested. Still, the ninja was steadfast in his decision and only glared. "I think you'd look sexier."

"No."

Fai sighed, almost giving up hope. He turned around and smiled amicably, like he was his friend or something. "If you shave your facial hair, I'll get a Brazilian wax-job."

For a moment, Kurogane faltered. Hair was a sign of manliness and Kurogane knew he should have held his pride resolute. But when Fai offered something like that, it was hard not to just rush into the bathroom for the razorblade.

* * *

Next Movement: Without Knowing It  



	30. Movement 30: Without Knowing It

**Without Knowing It  
**

Intro: Kurogane is my favorite character. No matter how hard I try (not that I actually do that,) I can't hate him.

* * *

Kurogane liked drinking for many reasons. For one, more times than not he could keep a sane, serious conversation going with the mage. Other times, it was the feeling it gave him: light, almost in sway, and care-free without any doubt in the world. The main reason, however, he would never tell; because it was not something the world needed to know. It was something he didn't need to say or do. All that mattered was that Fai could feel the same, warm tongue slide over his mouth drenched in the flavor of alcohol almost blindly each and every time.

* * *

Next Movement: Kinks  



	31. Movement 31: Kinks

**Kinks**

Intro: I read a really good drabble like this one called, 'Distractions,' but it's not on If anyone wants the URL, I'll give it to you.

* * *

Kurogane wasn't sure if manjuus could read and the kid couldn't decipher this language. The idiot probably could since his language was different…but he did **not** want to do that. Still…

"Idiot. Maganyan. Read."

Fai was overjoyed by the gesture. He read out each phrase slowly, each syllable leaving a lingering ring in Kurogane's ears.

_'-And then Kenji said to the **hot**, **sexy** **ninja**-in-training: I will **happily** slash your **guts** out **any** day_,' Fai read, glancing up and shooting Kurogane a suggestive wink; complete with shoulder roll and batting lashes.

This, he decided, was much **better** than the kid's reading.

* * *

Next Movement: La La  



End file.
